mozillafandomcom-20200213-history
Mozilla Community:IRC/200504010200/transcript
Spread Firefox IRC chat Friday 1 April 2005 Minutes: Jason Straw Attending: Robin Monks - MozNetwork (self) Chris Messina - Spread Firefox (factoryjoe) Asa Dotzler - Spread Firefox (Asa, Asa_at_Work) Jason Straw - College Reps; Spread Firefox (Lumiere) Neil Paris - College Reps; Spread Firefox (steeler_fan) (Prefect) - College Reps; Spread Firefox Tom - Mozilla Community Wiki (me_at_work, Tom) Daryl Houston - Spread Firefox (daryl) SFX Users: vfh131, Lachlanhunt (Lachy), LadyAphelion, mvconcept, eZe LouCypher Drupal coders: amanuel, cxj (If anyone was missed, please add them) Topics of Discussion (In order of discussion): * Spread Firefox's College Representatives Project ** Convinced Chris and Asa of the usefulness and reasoning behind it *** The Project is designed to be a version of Spread Firefox that is geared Toward College Students. Features and Information tailored to that age group and personality set. ** Talked about the time it's going to take before the site can launch (Looking at about mid-summer at the earliest) ** Described some Projects being worked on: *** CDs to Students as they arrive on campus *** Resource Packs (see below) *** "<@factoryjoe> with an army of support volunteers @ every campus" (That would sure be what College Reps would like) *** Talked about some extremely outlandish ideas for huge projects (stuff for a year or two down the road. (read the chat for more) ** Figured out what is needed to push the Project forward *** Hosting/Domain *** Design (Will need to wait until the SFX v2 design is revealed) * Methods of moderating and focusing SFX blog/forums and Improving methods of choosing Top Posts / Blogs ** Was Community Representatives Project ** General Consensus is that in upgrading civicspace the admins will be able to develop roles for people: image, blog, forum, etc moderators. It is hoped that this will help clean up spam a bit and bring good posts and information to the surface quickly. ** This topic will be revisited as the SFX upgrades progress ** daryl got a chance to talk about how the code work is coming along. * Design Mockups and SFX codebase updates ** http://flickr.com/photos/factoryjoe/sets/135075/ is still the link to the mockups ** Early April - Update of SFX to an edited CivicSpace 0.8.1 *** Possibly nightly snapshots of the SFX codebase will be released for php coders to help SFX with bugs (etc) *** 0.8.1 will add folksonomies (http://drupal.org/node/19697), better search/user pages (and more?) *** A few weeks later a final design will be implemented, the goal of the new design is to move toward project based work. About 50% Projects and 50% Community randomness. ** The Mozilla Community Wiki (mozilla.wikicities) will be used as the official SFX wiki. **(We didn't get too much done on actually choosing a design or talking about it) * Dealing with RollCall, PageRank, and Category Spammers ** RollCall will be replaced with something a little more robust, factoryjoe is calling it a "participation matrix" *** Bugzilla Patches, SFX Posts (maybe with a certain rating?), and others (more info coming soon) *** All Roll Call type information will be on a hidden div (with a way to show it) ** This also will include needing to make SFX more "Work Safe" * Creating Resource Packs (Online and Offline) 'Everything you need to start Spreading Firefox' # Take the Good Posters, Flyers, CDs and some information related to Spreading Firefox and create zip files for people to download as a "Getting Started" type of kit. # Do the same idea as the zip files, except make a set that contains, for example, 30 posters, 100 Flyers, 1000 pressed labeled CDs and a packet on Spreading Firefox; put that stuff in a box and sell it for the price it cost to make it (maybe a little more as a donation to Mozilla Foundation) ** Hopefully this would be an SFX Project ** Documentation needed: *** Approaching administrations, store owners etc on permissions *** How to place flyers *** Other tips? ** More Content for CD and ART ** tutorial swf/video? ** All the stuff above in a distributable copyright? The Meeting Adjourned with a decision that most of this stuff needed to wait for the new design. Start Time: 0200 UTC, End Time: 0319 UTC, ~1550 Lines Spoken --Lumiere 11:14, 3 Apr 2005 (EDT) Transcript http://cs.highpoint.edu/~jstraw/%23mozcom.log